


庆典

by Funchii



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii





	庆典

-  
面具戴在脸上久了之后，当你在众人面前摘下的时候，人们只会一片哗然。

你所期待的理解，安慰，在意，最终只是灯光消失之后，随之被黑暗驱散的光明。喧闹逐渐隐匿，到最后只剩下沉寂。

什么时候将自己放在第一位了，这场戴着面具狂欢的庆典就该结束了。

-  
“我是一个不太懂得爱自己的人。”

田柾国坐在沙发里，对着镜头说。长时间的演出已经让他生了疲态，整个人陷进沙发里，让那姣好弹性的枕头，包裹住自己酸痛的肩膀和后背。

说完这句话，是短暂的沉默。

像是想到了什么一样，嘴角微微上扬。他接着说，“我希望我会学着去，开始爱我自己。”

-  
生活里很多人都被贴上了许多的标签，或是外在或是内涵，或是真，或者假，又或是真假掺半。

谁都经历过，比如别人眼里的“我"，别人口中某些多余的定义，当然还有那些无需有的泼在身上充满恶意的脏水。

那不躲开就会被泼上一身的脏水，从头到脚，连周遭无关人员都能感受到的熏人气味，会不得已做出皱眉捂鼻的动作去缓解心中不快。可是你呢，当事人呢，能够做什么让自己好受一点。

因为没有人能够真正感同身受。

而当你本能的去躲避这些脏水的时候，却会被责备。一些人会肆意地扬着唾沫，评判的声音尖锐又刺耳，他们会伸出手指对着你指指点点。

为什么？

因为你是不谦虚，不礼貌，心高气傲不被人看好的年轻人。

这个时候，除了自己，真的没有人会那么在意。于是你选择去找一个安静的地方，换一身新衣服，再拼命的拽着衣角往上喷洒芳香剂，终于别人暂时闻不出来你的坏心情了。

可是下一波质疑和诋毁，仍然会毫不意外地再次降临。

来不尽灭不绝的涌来，铺天盖地的大字报，冷淡文字背后的恶心目的，这些，是他应该承受的东西吗？只是因为身为偶像，就应该去承受这些东西吗？

他不知道。

-  
田柾国靠在车座椅背上，耳边尽是呼啸的风声，视野里尽是和过往的人流车辆。它们一晃而过，在脑海里的印象都停留不下一秒，是下意识眨眼就会转瞬即逝的存在。

那些轰鸣声好像一下子把时光拽到了几年前，那段还算不上复杂的普通又单纯日子。

记忆里有阳光，汗水，训练。  
还有，身边的一群少年。

经历过现在这些，田柾国才会去嘲笑原来那个，被忽视了一小会儿就感到挫败和不愉快的自己。到了现在，不甘，野心，只会越来越多。当然那些令人不愉快的眼睛，也密密麻麻的，围绕在他的四周。

密不透风。

他戴上不属于自己真正面貌的假面，成了那些人眼里可以被认可和称赞的田柾国。

黄金忙内，多响亮的名字，什么都可以做的很好，在平均水平以上。这是与生俱来的能力吗，当然不全是。要说这能力里所掺杂的，有百分之三十的天赋，百分之三十的后天努力，百分之十的自尊心，剩下的都是不得不完成的压力和决心。

起初被叫做这个名字还会感到一点满足和开心，渺小的虚荣心撑过了一段不那么轻松快乐的时间，接踵而来的却满是被“看重”的期待，被放大的“他什么都可以”。

“田柾国来做吧，他不是黄金忙内吗，什么都会。”  
那不是什么含沙射影的隐喻，是直白又刺眼的恶意。

他不止一次的问自己，“田柾国，你真的是黄金忙内吗？”

如果这个名字给他带来的不再是单纯的满足和快乐，那么是否，他可以稍微试一试放松，休息一下，不再被一个名字带来的重量压的直不起腰呢。

“黄金忙内，是因为你，它才有了它的意义啊。”

不是因为你什么都能够做得好，不是要你什么都做得好，仅仅是因为你，只因为是你，所以这个名字才有意义。

金泰亨没什么表情的坐在他旁边，嘴里咬着吸管，叼着喝了半盒的草莓牛奶，手臂贴合着他的，语气平和，是不那么明显的开解和安慰。

就这么简单的一句话，连带着裸露手臂贴合着传递过来的温度，田柾国觉得自己好像就从无法呼吸的溺水边缘被解救回来了。穿过那层密切包裹的水，浮出来，还能畅快的呼吸，还能看见阳光照耀水面上的波光粼粼。

他很喜欢金泰亨，一举一动，一颦一蹙。他也知道金泰亨喜欢他，他们只是一直在默契地沉默，当他企图撕破那层纸踏出那一步，那么金泰亨就会后退一步再留出距离。

原因是什么，他一直在追寻，只是暂时还没有答案。

田柾国不是话很多的人，很多时候比起去询问疑惑什么，他更愿意自己去做点什么来接近他想要的真相。

他能察觉到金泰亨对他的靠近带着推拒和犹豫，而这推拒和犹豫会随着他缩短距离，最后变得毅然坚决。

清楚明晰的感情，你情我愿。

为什么不行。

-  
午餐结束后的餐厅，金泰亨还坐在桌子的一角慢吞吞地吃着汉堡。

两颊被塞得满满当当的，纤长的手指托着餐纸包着的面包片，视线低垂，时不时停留在眼前桌上的食物残余，时而又飘向远处的窗外。

撅起嘴唇嚼动几下，又停下，他的这些小动作都被收入田柾国的眼底。

一直到金泰亨四处寻着用来下咽的可乐时，田柾国才拿着另一个桌角处的大瓶可乐徐徐走过去，坐在那人对面。

可乐递过去了，他也不走，也不说话，单手托着脸，目不转睛的盯着那人吃。一双大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，那人在自己视线里吃东西的动作，不自觉的就变得收敛秀气了些。

这被盯着看，还怎么痛快的吃东西啊。

金泰亨偏头回避着田柾国的视线，眉头有些懊恼羞怯的皱着，但还是放不下手里美味的汉堡，吧唧吧唧地吃得可香。

“哥。”

被压低的声线在只有两个人的餐厅里听来，隔着餐桌的距离，传到耳朵里也还是格外的挠人。

“嗯？”

掩饰着情绪，闷闷地从鼻腔里应一声，好像完全不在意那个人要说什么。

只是等了几秒那人的话还没有下文，金泰亨转过来，刚准备问他想说什么。

田柾国的手就这样伸到他面前来了他都没有察觉，指尖轻触嘴角，若即若离。

那人坏笑着，依旧看着他，接着用指腹把那点面包屑压在舌尖上卷进唇间，这点小动作就撩起了他一团无名火，心跳渐渐的就跳快了，温度和绯红，染上脸颊耳后。

一瞬间的无措，愣神，心动。藏不住一般地往外溢，不知不觉中，这种情感早已泛滥成灾。

此刻田柾国眼里的金泰亨，有点呆。

那双清澈的眼睛终于看向自己，宛若一波一涌的浪潮，跨越千里，把他送到自己面前一样。

一句承载了数不尽爱恋的话语，被推到了嘴边。情难自已，青涩的少年微微张了张嘴，正坐着双手微屈放在腿上暗自使劲儿，连脖子上突起的筋脉都在紧张。

“泰亨，我…”

“饿了吧？”胡乱塞到嘴里的汉堡堵住了那即将脱口而出的一句喜欢。

他当然知道田柾国想要说什么。

他关注着他每一个眼神，每一个动作，他怎么会不知道那人下一秒要做的事。只是，他不希望是在这个时候，他觉得他要做的，还不够。

-  
无人的练习室，田柾国盖着外套睡在了镜子旁的角落。

他是累了，是训练累了，也是脑子思考得累了。闭上眼睛，那微弱的光点忽闪忽闪，随着眼球的转动，改变着方向。

而那镜子里的他，亦是如此。

一面镜子展开而来的两个身影，是互相连通的，也是不相同的。一边埋葬着过去，而另一边诉说着未来。

他没有察觉到半掩的门后，站着的一个人影。

金泰亨靠在那里，把那缩成一团的小孩儿收进眼底。这场景就和几年前第一次见面一样，小小的一团，怕生，话少，把自己圈起来，不出去，也没让人进来。

出于一点温柔的好意，他可能有点生硬的将那人拽入了自己的生活。他为他开拓了他独自一人无法开拓的土地，而这喜悦和新奇的心情，可以由他们两个人一同分享。

他知道田柾国是一直没有什么安全感的，而这安全感的缺乏，随着成就和位置的上升，影响更甚。

好像从前的田柾国，那个小孩，已经被埋藏在湿润不见光的地下，承载着地面仍在生长的鲜花和绿草。

光鲜，闪耀，为人称赞。

但好像不是那么快乐。

-  
那时的他们，像秋天一样不冷不热的关系，逐渐变得像夏日里粘腻在嘴角的汽水泡沫。会纠结是用手背擦拭还是伸出舌头舔去，含着一种难以言喻的心情，抬头看见那人望向自己的水灵眼睛，满是不用开口就知晓的浓郁情愫。

他的眼睛也逐渐变得离不开那个闪耀发光的少年。

-  
专属于田柾国的意气风发，弥足珍贵的真心和勇气，让金泰亨根本挪不开视线。他从来不去形容这是一种什么样的心情，他只想看着那人在自己身边发光，持续的，长久的，自在的。

“我知道我现在做的事情，也为此感到自豪和快乐。”

有梦想，并且为之拼搏努力着。哪怕进步很小，我有在一点点成为更好的自己，那样就很好。心无旁骛，远方那座彼岸的灯塔如此闪耀，让我看不到别的，向着那一个方向前进就好了。

金泰亨知道少年闪着亮光的眼睛里全是憧憬和向往。

他也知道田柾国对他的依赖不再是依赖，等到那种情感渐渐被喜欢填满，不再想压抑和掩饰的心情就越发显而易见。

炽热的视线，火热的身体，都好像要把他吞噬一般。金泰亨就站在那跳跃着危险蓝紫色的焰心，身陷名为爱意的火海，却理智的保持着分寸未燃。

知道“自己”是谁，这点很重要。

“田柾国，你要找到你自己。”  
金泰亨轻轻走过去，在那外套上印下浅吻。

那低浅的声音就好像梦里的呓语，田柾国听到了。

-  
窗外下着雨，雨淋湿了枕畔。  
雨滴轻拍着房檐，千丝万缕的银珠散落一地。

田柾国轻手轻脚地爬上金泰亨的床，和缓绵长的呼吸吐在他耳畔。床上的人在熟睡，时而无意识的嘟囔着嘴，胸膛有规律的起伏，整个人的线条温柔恬静，又柔软。

他把那人双臂环绕的抱枕轻轻抽离，不久那人就翻身缠上了他。脸颊的软肉枕在肩头，手臂搭上来的途中经过心脏。不知道身边那睡着的人能否感受到，他那无言无际，无时无刻的心动。

接着，金泰亨变本加厉的把腿蹭了上去，同时，还抱的更紧了些。田柾国脸有些热地屈起了腿，想着这人清醒的时候能这么热情就好了。

他偏头吻过那人头顶可爱的发旋，“所以，那句话到底是什么意思呢？”

找到我自己。

意识逐渐沉了。

一个偌大的迷宫，湿润的草地。田柾国赤着双脚站在入口，视野里满是模糊的高墙，他不受控制地抬腿往里走，没有光，却像是受到了某种指引。抬头能望见坏掉的路灯，眼里仿佛还有它们亮着的时候，那散发出来的动人光芒。

可以没过脚背的短草，搔挠在脚心，说不上那是一种什么样的触觉，由中心逐渐往周边扩散，从下至上，蔓延到大脑，酥软又麻木。眼前猛地出现不那么清晰的电子屏幕，那些或长或短的评论不断从底部跃出，扰地人心烦意乱。

“你应该做什么”，“你不应该做什么”，“你这样是对的”，“你那样是不对的”。

由点及面，渐渐占据他的大脑。

眼睛，开始干涩，步子，也越发沉了。像是被成倍的地心引力拽住了脚踝，抬起再落下的动作变得艰难，他很难不把这些放在心上。

要抛掉这些东西往前走，也很难。

再往前，他能看到的，是下一个拐角，透着些许光亮。带着点期许，他缓慢地抬起双腿，费力地前行。然而在经过拐角的不远处，他看到了一个背影。

是他所熟悉的，所向往的，所爱恋的，专属于金泰亨的背影。

田柾国嘴角带笑的轻抬起手，覆在那人的肩头。熟悉的体温和骨架，抚摸过很多遍的肌肉形状，他怎么也没想到，转过来的那个人，也就是他的金泰亨，脸上会贴了模糊不清的面具。

诡异的花纹，线条和颜色都交纵在一起，混杂，互相渗透。他久久凝视着那只面具，就像在观察一个他从来没有见过的人。

从未有过的距离感，生疏感，还有，恐惧感。

他面具之下的脸，到底是什么样的表情，田柾国不知道。他唯一能看见的，就是那双眼睛。

金泰亨温柔的，含情的，泛着水光的双眼，此时都不复存在。仿佛不认识他一般，金泰亨看向他的眼睛是无神的，没有任何情绪在里面，平静的宛若一潭毫无生气的死水。

田柾国原本满心欢喜的笑容，就那样僵在脸上。心脏都猛跳了几下，连带着神经末梢跳突得他太阳穴生疼。

就像是调弦不小心施多了力气，金属的琴弦倏然崩开，从眼前跳过，脸上多了带血的红痕，不痛，但灼烧感从伤口蔓延，烧得他想流泪。

金泰亨转身走了。  
决绝的，不带一点犹豫的。

世界即刻倾盆大雨。  
雨，冰冷的雨，铺天盖地逐渐模糊了他的视线。

-  
田柾国不怎么说累，却一直独自承担着疲惫。

这些年以来，他展露出来的情绪并不多。有的是自己消化了，有的是试图掩饰掉了。说不上有什么突出的改变，只是整个人相对于曾经，沉重了，小心翼翼了许多。

-  
他们不常有地依偎在对方的臂弯里，即使只多一分，多一秒，谁都特别珍惜这少有的温存。田柾国揽着他的肩，力度是温柔的，只是那张看上去还尚为稚嫩的脸上，眉头皱起。

是在经历什么难过的梦境吗？

他轻轻伸手覆在那人眉心，就像以前他为自己舒展眉头那样，拂去令他倍受折磨的梦魇。

金泰亨看着身旁的田柾国，他眼角的泪，就像夜晚行星轰轰烈烈的陨落，在天际划出一道轨迹，最后静悄悄地被埋没。

再过了几分钟，田柾国就醒了。他缓缓睁开眼睛，好像突然意识到了什么似的，把手松了松。身旁那人和他一起平躺着，两人静静地盯着灰色的天花板发呆。

各自怀揣着心事，对下过雨的苦梦和那句话的含义，都默契地闭口不谈。

对田柾国来说，那尽管是梦，针刺般的痛苦，如同亲身经历一般真实清晰。梦里金泰亨转头的一瞬间，心脏剧烈抽痛的感觉，让他失语，一句挽留的话都没能说出口。他没有自信，只是看着那无比熟悉的背影，渐行渐远。

无能为力，是田柾国最讨厌的词语。

不是经过了努力却没有达到自己的目标，而是连努力的机会都没有，那最初的一步，都无法迈出，起始，便是终结。荒诞，可惜，不甘又无力。

金泰亨看着田柾国摇晃着脑袋好像是要摆脱什么似的，掌心沉沉地落在自己的肩头，片刻，便慢慢走出了房间。

看着那人走出房门的落寞背影，他轻轻说，“倘若明天我不在房间里，你是会笑还是会流泪。”

-  
“这次的合作舞台，需要用到几个道具，你的是面具和水袖。”

当那个面具被道具老师递到手中的时候，视线接触到那只面具之时，田柾国愣了。大小，花色，纹路，都与梦里的金泰亨所佩戴的那枚面具相差无几。

他拿在手里，脑子里满是那段不想再忆起第二遍的难忘噩梦。挥散不去的，像是梦魇，而现在又出现在了他的眼前，不偏不倚。他就像是被人盯住的囊中之物，动弹不得，又别无他法。

金泰亨看出了他转瞬即逝的异常，刚走去准备抬手询问，只是还没有落在那人的肩头就停在了空中。田柾国用眼神和他示意，“我没事，别担心。”

既然他自己都决定了自己解决，那金泰亨也就没有插手的必要了。

面具。

他看着田柾国手里的面具，凝视着 ，凝视着视野就开始转换了。那好像是他们刚出道的时候，一切开始的起点，不明亮，却又身负众望。一个小小的星点，慢慢汇聚，一年复一年，才汇聚成了现在这个样子，他们几个人集中在一起的光辉，足以将整个纽约城在夜里点亮。

而他，并不是一开始就是现在这个样子的。

金泰亨。一个普通的名字，怎么也不会想到，一个偶然的机遇就让自己走向了以前绝没有设想过的未来。

彼时少年的情绪从不遮掩，看到了什么听到了什么都会真诚的回馈。那单纯的样子放到现在，自己看来都会为之动容。因为是太过珍贵的东西了。

所谓众星闪耀，其中一个发着光的人，就是他。追逐惯了光的少年，何曾想过自己有一天也能成了别人的光。

所有困难和汗水，有了理由，眼泪和不甘，也有了归途。

一切的一切，都好像在照着自己梦想画卷里设定的那个蓝图在好好执行着。一步一步，一个接着一个的成就，一点一点拔高的影响力。

他们，被越来越多的人看到。闪光灯，话筒，舞台，千万人。

偶尔，金泰亨站在万众瞩目的舞台上，会有一小段时间的愣神。他想，这么多人啊，这么多人正在目不转睛的看着我啊。

如果我要看到我自己，是不是要透过这千万人围成的人墙 ，一点点的接近，一点点的突破那道墙，才能看到那被重重围在中心的，小小的自己呢？

他慢慢拨开人群朝着中心走去，身边没有一个人认识他，只将他当作是捣乱的小鬼。有的人的态度只是稍微有点不耐烦，而有的人则直接对他怒言相向，甚至，破口大骂将他推倒在地。

视野降低，在那些人腿间交错留出的间隙，他眯着眼睛能隐约看见人群中那个自己，局促，不安，嘴角在笑，眼角却在难过。

当视线里的噪点越来越多，声音越来越嘈杂，灯光越来越亮，当他找回自己此时此刻的处境，才发现眼泪其实差点就夺眶而出。

几分钟度成一个漫长的世纪，他眨了眨眼睛，调整表情，展示在众人面前的，还是那个镜头里笑容最迷人完美的金泰亨。

-  
“发什么呆呢？”

队友上前拍了拍金泰亨反戴着帽子的后脑勺，“看你一个人站在这儿眼睛发直。”

他的视线并不避讳地看着正在排演的田柾国，口中说出的话却是关于他自己。微启的唇缝，轻飘飘地在地板上落下几个字。

“你觉得我和以前有什么不同吗？”

金泰亨不知道为什么自己会突然问出如此不着边际的问题。答案，或许说，他想要的答案是什么，他也不知道。他没有看着队友的眼睛，他期待，同时却对那个答案怀有恐惧。

安静的一秒两秒，一分钟。他等到了那个答案。

“泰亨啊，人都是会变的。不像四季，不像万物，有规律，会周而复始。而这最宝贵的变化，不就是因为人会成长吗？”

“与其拘泥于过去，不如将眼光放在当下吧。不需要我来说出你有什么不同，你问出这个问题，就代表你觉得自己有所改变了。而怎么认识这改变，就是你自己的事情了。”

“世界唯一不变的，就是一直在变化。这句话不是听过了很多遍了吗。”

尾音上挑，队友重重的拍了一下他的肩胛骨，他没站稳往前倾了一步。如同被迫往前迈出了那一步一般，金泰亨有点说不上来的陌生新鲜感。

这一番话就像是黑夜里想要追逐自行车前轮的后轮，和夜风，和晦明晦暗的路灯混杂在一起，看不分明，游走在梦境与现实的边缘。

而他迈出去的那一步，跨越黑夜与白昼，跨出梦境直击现实，在那一瞬间，周遭的眼光都变得不一样了。

或许是他看待自己的眼光变得不一样了吧。

这几年以来，他变了什么呢？理所当然的变成熟？变稳重？或者，变成了别人口中的“话少了”，“不那么活泼了”，“好像有时候冷着脸不怎么开心的样子”。

她们又是通过什么来判断我的变化呢？因为我与她们想象中的样子产生了差别，有了不可以被接受的出入，于是，我就“变了”。

因为我不是她们最初想要的样子了。

看见自我，听见心声，被人一如既往的喜欢着。以这些为前提，是不是可以偶尔露出一点自己真实的情绪，是不是可以不那么在意那些不好的东西，是不是就可以减少那些东西带来的不想要的影响。

想要忘却那些从胃部中央蔓延开来的烧灼的，连眨眼都会牵连出来的痛感。

-  
握在手里的镜头，装着那个不停飞扬跳跃的人。

每到这种时候金泰亨都会感叹，原来这个人被框在这么一个小显示屏里，一举一动都还能够吸引他的视线牵动他的心弦。

这是田柾国的魔力。

他盯着镜头一个自下而上的抬眼，面对面的对视一般要把他盯穿，金泰亨托着相机的手微微一抖，视线闪躲，呼吸渐重。身边的队友们都集中着精力在检视正在表演的田柾国，时而不自觉感叹出口的称赞，衬得金泰亨越发心虚。

他深深的意识到了一个事实，他没办法把自己的视线从那个人的身上挪开。

这种感情随着时间一直在更深层次的成长，无心洒下的种子，不知不觉中已经成了一棵大树，还造就了一片心脏深处的舒适和阴凉。等到他发觉的时候，这感情早就成了无法忽视的，强烈的存在。

田柾国每一个偏头，每一次扬手，每一次跳跃，连带着那只附着在脸上的面具，都在激励着金泰亨想要伸手触碰他的欲望。

想要亲手将那只面具摘下来，想要看清楚他，田柾国，属于田柾国真正的样子。

-  
排演结束了。

田柾国一个人呆在更衣室呆了很久。

可以说是发呆，也可以说在整理自己乱七八糟的思绪。他尝试在充满绊脚石的道路上保持一条不偏不倚的轨迹，向着那个唯一的终点，跌跌撞撞地走着。

他走到布满服装的行动衣架后面，在暗处里掏出手机一下一下地划着屏幕。那微弱的光亮把他衬得格外疲惫。

下了决心不再想在意的东西，还是忍不住去窥探。

人真是奇怪的生物啊，明明是喜爱赞美大过于恶言诋毁，可为什么就是会更在意那些令人不幸福的东西。一边觉得对不起不值得别人的喜欢，一边认为自己是不是太过敏感，再者又想知道会被这些东西缠身的原因。

思来想去，就剩了一个不得不选的选项。

那就是，田柾国，你还不够好。

他们喜欢什么样的我，我该变成什么样的田柾国。

空调已经停了一阵子了，背后已经生出了一层细密的汗。

他熄灭了手机屏幕，随着那光亮消失，田柾国闭上了眼睛。周围很安静，偶尔能听到几句工作室传来的职员的声音，远得像是另一个世界的声音，一个不属于他的世界。 

梦里的迷宫，还在下着雨。草地湿润，路灯朦胧。

他还被困在那里面，像只无头苍蝇一般艰难的走着，碰壁，坠落。再碰壁，再坠落，一直到伤痕累累，却没有任何人能够看见他。雨划过仰起的脸颊，没有人能够代他哭泣。路灯照在他身后的影子有很多，分散在草地上，墙上。

但都是他脚下的影子，由他产生，由他终止。

“找到你自己。”

一个低浅的声音又在田柾国耳畔响起。只是这次，不再是梦里的幻觉。

金泰亨来找他了。

来者气喘吁吁的大口呼着气。和结束了一场正式演出一般，发型也跑乱了，碎发有些粘连在一起，贴在露出一半的前额上。他双手撑在膝盖上，衣领空落落的裸露一片皮肤，连带着那瘦削的锁骨，还泛着微红。满脸都写着“我找你半天了结果你一个人缩在这里”。

田柾国嗓子眼有点发紧，吞咽着偏移视线刚想开口，就被金泰亨大声打断了。“你先别说话，我有事。”

声音很低沉，有点干哑。本来就热的更衣室这下子温度感觉更高了。

“田柾国。”

“不要怀疑，我很爱你。”语气笃定的，真诚的，金泰亨是盯着他的眼睛说出这句话的。不是喜欢，是爱。不只是喜欢，是已经到了爱的程度。

田柾国就愣着，看着那人自说自话的坐在他旁边，压根没有让他接话的意思。

“还记得几年前我被一些言论困扰的时候，你是怎么做的吗？”

“你转移我的注意力，你想让我开心起来，你做了很多在别人看起来搞笑的事情，但是对我来说很温暖。这些温暖逐渐占据了我的大脑，把那些不愉快的东西都挤走了。”

“于是我就想，我把眼光放在你身上，就不会在意别的东西了。因为你足够闪耀，我的目光会一直不自觉地跟着你，我想一直看着你，我想，一直看着你。”

“再后来，我在你眼里，看到了我。”

“一个我自己没有看过的我。”

金泰亨说这些话的时候很温柔，如果不是因为那过于激烈直白的开头，田柾国可能会就那么闭上眼睛睡过去。只是现在，他克制着自己想要把那人一把拥入怀抱紧的冲动，就那样安静的听着。

在短暂的停顿间，他甚至听到了和自己心跳相同频率的，另一个心脏有力跳动的声音。

接着，金泰亨向他靠近了。本着之前被拉开距离的经验，田柾国原本瑟缩着想往后退，却被他一把扣住了后脑勺，切断了所有的退路。无路可退。

眼前就是他日思夜想的人，主动扣着他的后脑勺，温热的气息还越靠越近。

田柾国想也没想，脑子里那根名为理智的弦早就崩断了，捧着面前那张脸，就压上那人的唇忘情地吮吻。顶开他的齿关，勾缠他的舌，磨蹭他的鼻尖，吞噬他的呼吸。

指尖抚过他的脸颊，揉捻过耳垂，最后插入他湿漉微卷的发尾。

躲藏在衣物后发烫的呼吸，还有无比情动的两个人。

田柾国的脸红和燥热，来得后知后觉。

“看我。”金泰亨又开口了。

他不得不忍着那即将膨胀升温的欲望，对上那人深邃的眼。

“看到什么了？”

“从我眼睛里，你看到什么了？”

泛着星光的银河里，星星点点，零零碎碎。金泰亨的眼睛里都是他，都是他田柾国。

“田柾国，我希望你能有勇气爱自己。”

那迷宫的灯一下子全都被打开了，原本漆黑的夜晚如同烈日当头一般的白昼。田柾国四周的光，甚至有些过于晃眼了。他就在那里面走着，像是接受了自然的指引，腿的抬起与落下都如同挣脱束缚变得简单了。

他想跑上前去，想去追在前面拐角消失的金泰亨。等他跑到那个拐角处的时候，以为已经走远的那个人，却是一直站在原地等他，不曾远去。

金泰亨就靠在墙上，脚边落着那只斑斓的面具。

-  
欢呼，高喊，变化的灯光投射。

田柾国带着面具，被限制的视野，害怕失误的脚步。热火朝天的庆典。

人们就出现在那两个眼前开的小孔处，这点视野缩小的范围，反而给他带来了不那么自在的感觉。与平日里大范围的视线接触感觉不同，他就像是躲在阴暗角落里窥探着万物众生，透过那两个孔，凭着他一双眼睛。

他站在明处，千万人在暗处。

想清楚了吗，田柾国。现在发着光的到底是谁。

“不要怀疑，我很爱你。”

脑海里闪过那人贴近着不可抗拒的脸，他的迟疑，他的犹豫，他进退两难的不接受。田柾国好像突然明白了金泰亨采取这样的方式对待这段关系的理由了。

不是欲擒故纵，不是痴迷暧昧，而是过于珍视，是温柔克制的引导。

不逼迫，不强硬，只是带了一丁点儿的忍耐。他一直站在那个迷宫的出口，等着他自己走出来。

迷宫里复杂繁琐的通道，看似有很多。出路，却永远只有一条路。那个拐角，曾经切断了他所有的希望。哪想过，拐角之后便是他渴望疏解的出口。

差点当了一回被人牵着鼻子走的傻子。

“哐啷”一声。

面具被甩开。落地发出短暂的轻响，他的视野倏的变得格外开阔。台下万千呼喊，他的周围却是寂静一片。是失语，是震撼，还有耳边荡开的，面具落地时空灵的回音。

被情绪操控的傀儡，挣脱了手绳的牵引，褪去那层被涂刷的油漆，找回了最初的自己。

田柾国就是田柾国。

他不需要成为任何人眼里想要的样子。

-  
演出结束了，反响炸裂。

这天下了一场雨，空气都是湿润的，沉闷的。天际的云层都叠在一起，有的看的清晰，有的糊作一团。鞋边沾了溅到的雨渍，裤脚也被雨水晕开。

雨滴肆意的在路人伞面上跳跃，发出清脆愉悦的声响。不沉重，反而宛若缺氧的鱼浮出水面，氧气通过，把肺洗刷的无比清爽。

结束了采访的田柾国，身体有些疲倦，畅快的心情却是来去自如。

他把那只面具借来拿在手里把玩了很久，最后决定戴着它去找金泰亨。默默的跟在他身后，耍了一套拍左肩随后出现在右侧的幼稚把戏，屡试不爽。

金泰亨看着眼前这个奇怪的人，近在咫尺的面具里发出闷闷的笑声。

牵过田柾国的手腕，拉着他躲进了无人的休息室。  
关门，落锁。

他亲手取下那只面具，吻过那人还仰着的嘴角。

“庆典，结束了。”

-end-


End file.
